Suicide Words Part One: Promise
by MartyrForSuicide
Summary: SasuNaru At least Sasuke hadn't broken their promise, not like the other boy had, he was simply taking it with him to his grave.


A/N: daaaaarrrkkkk fic bwhahahahahahaha

Warning: psh, what do I need to warn you of, there's nothing to warn you about…

Disclaimer: I swear to the god I don't believe in that I own the Naruto characters…I'm lying I don't own them T-T

**Suicide Words**

**Part One: Promise**

_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**

"So…we're not friends?" the blonde asked as a child would.

Sasuke shook his head silently, keeping the answers simple, hoping that they would reach the boy that stood before him, facing him for one last time as they were.

"Not even teammates anymore? Rivals?" Naruto asked again, a look of confusion drawn on his scarred face. "So…" the boy thought out loud in a sad voice, "we're nothing…"

The youngest Uchiha stared at the desolate boy, his logic was staggering. In Naruto's mind, if they weren't friends or comrades, or even rivals then what could they be?

The sadness seemed to overwhelm the smaller boy, as if it was drowning him, Sasuke said nothing, though his pitch black eyes seemed to soften slightly at the sight.

This sadness did not suit the blonde, Naruto was supposed to be happy, timelessly happy, infectiously happy. The younger boy needed people, he needed to be able to label a relationship in order to make it through the day, to survive he needed to understand. There could be no blurring lines in Naruto's world, only bold defining lines, the two boys shared this. And Sasuke knew what they were now, but he didn't want to share the new label with the other boy, it was a cruel label, heartless and brutal. And yet Sasuke couldn't bring himself to rip away the one thing that Naruto needed, he could not tear it from his grasp, not the one thing they shared.

"Will you…be my enemy?" the Uchiha asked.

Naruto's head snapped up, a look of surprise mixed with the worry of before, but a small, sad smile graced his features, morphing until it became an almost feral grin, his face contorted into a scowl of determination.

"I'll come after you." his words were a promise, you could hear the 'I swear' hidden in his short sentence.

The dark boy turned, but paused and threw a last look over his thin shoulder, hiding the satisfied smile beneath dark bangs. Naruto didn't see it, but he felt it.

"…and I'll be waiting." he said softly.

A promise for a promise, before the boy finally disappeared into the shadows.

_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**

The clear tears fell from Sasuke's faded grey eyes. They had both carried the burden of their covenant like an obsession. An obsession they had shared, but they did not have to carry them for long,

Naruto only carried his for a year or so, until the weight of it cause his knees to buckle. Sasuke still didn't know exactly what happened, it was an eternal mystery. But…he had an idea of what it had been. There one day, and gone the next.

News of insignificant death travels slowly, the Uchiha didn't know of it for weeks after the day it happened. And all that he was granted were the tragic words, 'He's gone.'

No reason, no one to blame, no cause, but again he had an idea.

'He's gone.' those sabotaging words echoed in his head remorselessly.

But the dark haired boy would never truly know, because he also was taking their promise to his grave.

Too much blood was spilled around him and there would be no return from this fall. It was fitting though, that the youngest Uchiha's last clouded thoughts were of the blonde.

'You've never been my enemy Naruto…' he whispered to the blonde boy in his imagination.

'I know, you're my best friend Sasuke.' the ghost smiled brightly, an apology and a forgiveness for the raven's fatal mistake.

There were no was' in Sasuke's world of dreams, only are's.

'you are my best friend…'

"Naruto…I-I think…I lo-"

And mercilessly, everything faded to black, leaving Sasuke empty, only warmed by the hot blood he lay in.

Death waits for nothing.

Not even the desperate love confessions of mislead children.

Surely never that.

The dark haired man loomed above the red stained corpse, watching the unfinished words die on the raven's bloodied lips. He silently watched the foggy self created hallucination fade from the boy's glazed grey eyes until they were cold, lifeless.

Yet there was small smile painted on the dead boy's reddened lips, it softened his usual somber expression, making him look the age he really was.

But the smile was a mute thank you, a silent sobbing thanks for the perfect gift, tears for the joy of finally receiving what he wanted for so very long, since those two suicide words were given to him like a curse.

'He's gone.'

The black haired man heard the silent thank you.

It wasn't silent to him.

He heard it in the gurgles of blood in the boy's torn throat, in the sound of hopeless, strained breath, in the sound of life leaking from the soon to be corpse, in the sound of muffled splashes made by the convulsing body in the red puddle…

Oh, he heard the thank you.

"You're welcome little brother."

It was his pleasure.

_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**

Mfs: -skipping through a field of flowers to symbolize her happiness with this one-

-and then the field goes up in flames-

Mfs: ahhhhhhhhhhhh it burns! Why does it burn?! Why does iiiiittttt buuuuuurrr- oh! Hi Sasuke!

Sasu: I keee you!

Mfs: but…why?

Sasu: Itachi killed me.

Mfs: O.O

Sasu: therefore; I will kill you

Mfs: no he didn't

Sasu: yes he did

Mfs: what are talking about?

Sasu: hun?

Mfs: what?

Sasu: whaa?

Mfs: review!

Sasu: what?

Mfs: READ THE SEQUEL!


End file.
